Monsters In My Head
by RubyJade25
Summary: A young girl has to face the monsters that lurk in her head. Can she escape them? Can she survive?
1. Chapter 1 In My Head

Monsters In My Head

*Note to readers: This is my first time using this website so if you could post in your reviews what I should do to make my story better or just tips on how to the website. All reviews will be appreciated!

* * *

Chapter 1: In My Head

Sitting in the corner with my knees up I close my eyes. I shut them tightly trying to get away from them. They only come when I close my eyes. I see them, they always find me. I curl up farther in the corner trying to run away from them in my mind. I see what I have done. I have created these monsters to escape my reality. The monsters are no longer, friends, nor are they foes. They are just scars across my mind. They make me darker than I wanted. I wanted only for someone to play with, and now I have them. As my eyes feel as if, they are glued shut, I run away from them. Its my mind, and I can make them disappear, but they come back angrier. It is only best to let them stay. I sit there trapped in my mind, with my own creations. I finally find away to open my eyes after running away from them for about an hour. I stand up to only sit on my bed. I am afraid of the dark, correction, I am afraid of what is in it. They lurk around in my head and they live outside, lurking in my darkness and waiting until I sleep then they can use their tentacle like tongue to trap venom in my veins. Killing me ever so painfully, ever so quietly as they smile looking down at me, smirking at my pain. I stay awake in night to hope they never come. I can't sleep. I get up from my bed to grab my anti-sleep pills. I look in the mirror to see a figure behind me. Creeping up. Panic runs through my spine. _They are here for me. I can't keep doing this. Can I?_ I ask with fear. I turn around to see no one or no creature behind me. I turn back only to think I'm loosing my mind.

Morning comes as I tiredly get out of bed. _Another day after fighting._ I say with a sigh. I get out to brush my teeth, get breakfast, get dressed, and get on the bus stop. I put my ear plugs in and turn up my music all the way up. Listening to the band "Get Scared". I watch as the bus comes up to my stop. I get on to only sit in my lonely seat on the bus next to the window. On the way to school, the bus stops at an unusual stop. _New student probably._ As I look out my window I see something quiet odd in the household. But I ignore it. I watch as a young boy, around 14 or 15, my age, walk on it. _Please not next to me. Not next to me._ I beg silently only to find the boy looking down at me. He sits down without permission. I grit my teeth on my bottom lip. _He didn't even ask. He just sat himself down. Next to me. there are other places for him to sit._ I look away for which, I see as the boy is starting to move his lips into conversation. As soon as the bus stops in front of the school I jump up to move but see him sit there. Aggrivated, I tell the boy "Aren't you going to move? Or will you insist on staying here?" I say with an icy tone. The boy stands up. He looks straight in my eyes "Well, you see, I am new here, and I do not know how to get to my classes. Mind if you show me?" he replies with a curled up smile. I give a sneer grin "Sure, but first, you need to get off the bus." He gladly let me through. I walked him up to the supply cabinet in the middle of the hallway. I point to the cabinet. He looks confused. I push him in and I follow him. "Listen to me. Do not sit next to me. Do not look at me. Do not talk to me. Or else you will have to meet my...friends." He looks with the same stupid smile. "You have friends? I wouldn't have known." The boy starts to laugh. I open the door a crack and see no one is around to open the door. I close it. I turn out the light with an evil grin. As soon as the light goes out there is a scream. I walk out just enough so no one suspects anything. _I know some monsters that are on my side._ I say to myself going down the hallway with the evil grin.


	2. Chapter 2 My Good Monsters

Monsters In My Head

*Note to readers: This is my first time using this website so if you could post in your reviews what I should do to make my story better or just tips on how to the website. All reviews will be appreciated!

* * *

Chapter 1: In My Head

Sitting in the corner with my knees up I close my eyes. I shut them tightly trying to get away from them. They only come when I close my eyes. I see them, they always find me. I curl up farther in the corner trying to run away from them in my mind. I see what I have done. I have created these monsters to escape my reality. The monsters are no longer, friends, nor are they foes. They are just scars across my mind. They make me darker than I wanted. I wanted only for someone to play with, and now I have them. As my eyes feel as if, they are glued shut, I run away from them. Its my mind, and I can make them disappear, but they come back angrier. It is only best to let them stay. I sit there trapped in my mind, with my own creations. I finally find away to open my eyes after running away from them for about an hour. I stand up to only sit on my bed. I am afraid of the dark, correction, I am afraid of what is in it. They lurk around in my head and they live outside, lurking in my darkness and waiting until I sleep then they can use their tentacle like tongue to trap venom in my veins. Killing me ever so painfully, ever so quietly as they smile looking down at me, smirking at my pain. I stay awake in night to hope they never come. I can't sleep. I get up from my bed to grab my anti-sleep pills. I look in the mirror to see a figure behind me. Creeping up. Panic runs through my spine. _They are here for me. I can't keep doing this. Can I?_ I ask with fear. I turn around to see no one or no creature behind me. I turn back only to think I'm loosing my mind.

Morning comes as I tiredly get out of bed. _Another day after fighting._ I say with a sigh. I get out to brush my teeth, get breakfast, get dressed, and get on the bus stop. I put my ear plugs in and turn up my music all the way up. Listening to the band "Get Scared". I watch as the bus comes up to my stop. I get on to only sit in my lonely seat on the bus next to the window. On the way to school, the bus stops at an unusual stop. _New student probably._ As I look out my window I see something quiet odd in the household. But I ignore it. I watch as a young boy, around 14 or 15, my age, walk on it. _Please not next to me. Not next to me._ I beg silently only to find the boy looking down at me. He sits down without permission. I grit my teeth on my bottom lip. _He didn't even ask. He just sat himself down. Next to me. there are other places for him to sit._ I look away for which, I see as the boy is starting to move his lips into conversation. As soon as the bus stops in front of the school I jump up to move but see him sit there. Aggrivated, I tell the boy "Aren't you going to move? Or will you insist on staying here?" I say with an icy tone. The boy stands up. He looks straight in my eyes "Well, you see, I am new here, and I do not know how to get to my classes. Mind if you show me?" he replies with a curled up smile. I give a sneer grin "Sure, but first, you need to get off the bus." He gladly let me through. I walked him up to the supply cabinet in the middle of the hallway. I point to the cabinet. He looks confused. I push him in and I follow him. "Listen to me. Do not sit next to me. Do not look at me. Do not talk to me. Or else you will have to meet my...friends." He looks with the same stupid smile. "You have friends? I wouldn't have known." The boy starts to laugh. I open the door a crack and see no one is around to open the door. I close it. I turn out the light with an evil grin. As soon as the light goes out there is a scream. I walk out just enough so no one suspects anything. _I know some monsters that are on my side._ I say to myself going down the hallway with the evil grin.


End file.
